


Not for you, but for him

by TheShipDen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice loves Asra so much, Asra (The Arcana) Route, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Faust is bestest gorl, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Kisses, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Other, Possessive Behavior, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorta not really, very mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: The hands holding you where Lucio’s touch once stood, making perfectly clear the difference of how you act to them, how lips and teeth meet your neck and without thinking you bare yourself to him. The flush to your skin, the heavy breathing of your stolen breath, the squirming.He was relentless to throw it all in Lucio’s face. You couldn’t help but to shiver.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Not for you, but for him

**Author's Note:**

> Request;  
> Asra being a jealous/possessive bean when others flirt with M/C? Pretty please?

You sigh politely, quietly, so the golden blond beside you couldn’t hear. Your duty today is to help the flora around the garden sprout and disentangle the remaining toxic magic lingering in corners of the palace. The energy surrounding the garden was suffocating the plants, no amount of love or care the servants gave it could help the poor flowers bloom again. 

Unfortunately, the Count insisted to oversee your work. Whether to heckle you the whole way through or to simply stir up mischief was anyone’s guess, but you sorely found out that it was a mix of the two. When you attracted the attention of his dog was when he chastised you, demanding better or imploring for a ‘better show’- as he put it. 

As you work the last remaining bit over the maze, the bushes of leaves swish. Their color seems to return in a burst of lively green lush and you smiled at the thriving plants. “What a sight!” Lucio’s booming voice cut in.

“Yes, they seem to be doing much better.” You say softly, feeling his breath tickle the back of your neck as he crowds you. 

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about the maze, magician.” He says with a wicked grin, his hand finding purchase on your chin as he guides you to look up at him. His face comes unnervingly close, “Just the look of your beautiful smile is far prettier.”

You think the flirtatious cooing was supposed to woo you, the whites of his teeth flashing was meant to be impressive, as well as the undoubtedly handsome complexion Lucio absolutely knew he possessed. But you take it in your stride, taking his hand in your’s and steering the both of you towards the fountain. 

“Your attention is needed on the repairs here,” You redirect casually enough. “What would you like done?” 

Lucio’s lips purse for a moment before melting into a wolfish smirk, nodding his head with a flourish as he bellows, “It’ll need _my_ lavish tastes! I commissioned the best artist to make it, ya know? The detailing was a fortune, but it’s worth it!”

“Mhm,” You hum. Paying him no mind at all as you reflect back to the countless times during your stay at the Palace where you snuck off to see Asra at this very fountain. The brief conversation between the realms, the sight of the lights reflecting off of his dazzling eyes had your heart fluttering. You missed him dearly, off again on another quest to help that desert town. 

He had offered to take you, the past of tiptoeing around each other and secrets were through, but you had work here. You made a promise to Nadia and you intended to keep your word. It’s only been two days but the emptiness in your bed never went unnoticed, as well as the cold where warmth would be. The _good mornings_ all but a distant memory that ached in your chest.

You hoped he was alright. What was he doing right now? Thinking of you?

You’re torn from your thoughts as a hand settles on the small of your lower back, you glance to who the golden arm belongs to and hold back your tongue. His eyes are closed as he rambles about the fine luxuries he’s bought and is thinking of getting. You know the count can feel your eyes on him, it was what he was after in the end. The proud smile he holds as he whisks you away towards the steps of the palace makes you brush your hair back to cool your rising temper. 

You’d much rather have Asra holding you close, not wanting a thing to do with Lucio or his riches. 

Emboldened by your silence, the count’s arm raises to your shoulders, pinning you close to his side. His embrace is heavy and secure, you couldn’t get out of this one without making a scene- and then _he_ might make a _bigger_ scene, so you elected to let it happen solely to save your sanity. 

“Isn’t it time for lunch?” Lucio quips, watching you out of the corners of his eyes. You give him a halfhearted shrug, which wasn’t enough to deter him in the end. “You can spend it with me! How lucky you’ll be to have lunch with the beloved Count!~”

“If I may cut in-,” A familiar voice chimes. You can feel the energy flooding your veins as a silent gasp leaves your lips. Eyes darting around until they land on that voice’s owner and suddenly everything just feels alright. 

Asra, with his scarf hiding the lower portion of his face, seems to glare heavily at the metal arm wrapped around you. Lucio seems stunned for a second, and it’s that momentary lapse that gives you the leverage to slip from under his solid arm. You’re gravitating towards Asra, that glimmer in his violet eyes enchanting you, brighting as he lays his sight on you. 

But you’re swooped back around, twirled even, into the count’s orbit. Back against his chest as his hands had somehow found yours. He recovers smoothly, you’ll admit to say, having spun you right back around and into his arms. If you were in a certain magicians’ arms, you might have been a flustered mess. Your heart might’ve leaped out of your chest, you’d probably love it.

Even though you’re held tightly in someone else’s embrace, another’s heart beat solidly thrumming, warmth pulsing through you, your eyes search for those otherworldly purple. You feel nothing but a slight recoil from the advances, the love you feel for simply knowing Asra had returned to you pouring from your gaze towards him. 

How dashing he looks, white hair ruffled, you can’t wait to run your fingers through it and snuggle close. He’ll want to rest and you can use that to your advantage to spend the rest of the day entangled in your own little world inside the shop. The both of you would only be separated to make dinner, and even in that time, your hands would be on one another. Your thoughts, a constant streaming of _Asra, Asra, Asra,_ that you barely register the chin resting on your shoulder or the weight of Lucio’s affection. 

“Terrible timing as always Asra!” He sings brutishly, voice a mocking croon as he tries to glide you into a different room. “I have no use for you, find someone else to pester.”

You actually groan this time, but it seems Lucio thinks it’s purpose was the opposite of your truth. “Count Lucio- “

“Ah, I think I like the sound of my name coming from you!” 

_”Please,_ this is hardly appropriate for- “

“Nonsense, Nonsense! You can be spoiled b- “ The rest of his sentence is lost. Instead, he jumps away from you with a pained yelp as something slips to the floor. _”Damn!”_

“Faust!” You laugh, squatting down to scoop her up. You press a kiss to the top of her head as a thank you for the rescue, her tail coiling around your arm protectively. Your knight in scaley armor. 

Asra’s presence by the doorway makes you beam, your shoes a gentle tap as you approach him. The scent of him, spices and chamomile, wash over you and the tension oozes from your figure. Finally able to be near him, with him, has your elated. He tugs the scarf away from himself, letting it hang loosely around his neck instead as he extends his elbow to you. 

“What a terrible accident.” He says mischievously cold, stare turning icy when it falls onto a bewildered Lucio rubbing where Faust had squeezed him. 

Your laughter fills up the, otherwise, quiet room. Asra’s attention is immediately consumed by you as he practically, eyeing your lips. He’s mentioned before his favorite part of the day is returning to you, hearing your voice, seeing your smile, everything about you gives him peace. You’ll always smile for him, it’s much too hard not to when he looks at you like _that._

Like the realms he travels to are nothing, paling in comparison to you. As if the Magician themselves can’t offer a more enticing secret. You feel the radiant devotion between the bond you two share, the other half of his heart communicating the joy and desire he doesn’t speak. 

His hands feel like home as he leans close, his beautiful eyes slipping shut for a moment as his lips greet your’s. It’s a sweet kiss that he takes to a new level, free hand cupping your cheek to tilt your head, rediscovering all the secret treasures inside your mouth. 

He tastes of seasoned meat and herbal tea, a familiar taste that overwhelms you with _him_ and you’re left panting and wanting in too little time. 

You feel teeth nibble your bottom lip, a squeak of a sound leaving you as he tries to gobble you up again. You need to gather so much courage to push him away, tutting that now wasn’t the time nor place for that. His expression only turns sultry as he eyes you quickly, greedily. 

“I can’t think of a better time.” He says in a whisper, mouth to your ear as he bites there. 

Your face stains red, eyes fluttering as his hands roam. Over your sides, pinning you close to him, it’s too hard not to respond. With great might, you must push him away again. “Not with Lucio here.”

“He can watch.” Is all Asra spares to comment, and suddenly it all clicks. 

The glare, the bitter attitude, the sudden claim over you, the closeness, and Faust’s intervention. It was all Asra doing. 

The hands holding you where Lucio’s touch once stood, making perfectly clear the difference of how you act to them, how lips and teeth meet your neck and without thinking you bare yourself to him. The flush to your skin, the heavy breathing of your stolen breath, the squirming. 

He was relentless to throw it all in Lucio’s face. You couldn’t help but to shiver. 

“At home.” You say, this time trailing your hand down the skin of his exposed chest in promise. Catching his attention quickly as you push him out of the room. Your voice takes a step higher, louder, making sure the remaining soul in the room you left could hear. “Ravish me at home, my love.”

His chuckle is deep, low, but no less reverent. “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did Lucio so dirty in this oml,,,i do love him but its Asra's time to shine rn srry goatman
> 
> Please no Lucio hate <3
> 
> Wanna leave me a prompt? Go [ here](https://theshipden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
